


The Wait

by coffee666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, dom scully, sub mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has so many ties. Scully finds a good use for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> You know what they say: write what you want to read. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](canonmulder.tumblr.com)

“Don’t you ever clean up in here?” Scully asked as she shoved folded laundry into the dresser drawers.

“Your side of the room is the messy one.” Mulder said. “My side is clean.”

“Which side would that be?” she asked, looking around at the mess.

“Over there…” he pointed to the empty corner by the window.

“Oh really?” She shoved the rest of the clothes in the drawer before opening the bottom one.

Mulder had what was clearly way too many colorful ties. He insisted on keeping them all because he had a special system when choosing which one to wear. Scully was pretty sure that wasn’t true. Anyways, she had her own uses for them.

“Well if your corner is so clean, go stand in it.”

“Why, am I in time out?” he laughed from behind her.

Scully shuffled through the drawer and selected a tie with simple pinstripes. She then went around behind him and took his hands in hers. She moved his hands behind his back and began tying his wrists.

“What are you doing?” he asked, laughing lightly with amusement.

“Putting you in time out.” She made sure his hands were tied tightly before putting her hands on his shoulders and leading him towards the wall. He stood in the corner for a second before speaking again.

“So, how long do I have to stand here?”

“Until I say so.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.”

He was acting way too nonchalant for her liking. He didn’t even seem to mind that she’d tied his wrists. He could probably stand there for a long time without even complaining.

That was no good. She wanted him to stand there, but she didn’t want him to enjoy it.

She went back up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into his back. Her hands moved across his chest and stomach, and then lower.

“Is my time out over?” he asked, his voice dropping a few octaves.

“Not quite…”

She worked at undoing his belt. It was difficult when she couldn’t see what she was doing. She finally got it undone, as well as his zipper.

His bound hands flexed against where they pressed into her stomach. She smirked against his back as she dipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

He groaned and she could feel him rapidly growing harder as she softly stroked him in time to her own even breathing. His was growing slightly sporadic. His wrists dug into her stomach as he pulled slightly at his restraints.

“Hey Scully, untie me, will ya?” his voice was low and husky. Just the right amount of desperate she was waiting for.

“Sure…” she took a few more tugs on him before taking her hands off him completely. “After I get back.”

“What?” he turned around. “Where are you going?”

“I still have more chores to take care of.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back facing the corner. “You just stay here.”

“What, in the corner like this? For how long?” he asked, pulling at his restraints once more. She absolutely loved the mix of annoyance and desperation in his voice.

She was quick to go up behind him and stand on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. One hand rested across his bound wrists, the other around his cock again.

“Mulder you will stand in the corner for as long as I say.” She hissed into his ear. “Or would you rather stand in front of the window where anyone walking by can see just how desperate you are?”

“Scully…” he whined softly.

“Now, you’ll wait here and stand in time out like a good boy, won’t you?” She softly stroked him just enough to make his knees weak.

“Yes…” he whined again.

“What was that?” she let the very tip of her tongue dart out against his ear.

“I’ll wait here…” he groaned. “Like…a good boy.”

“Good.” She took her hands off of him and walked towards the door. Before she left the room, she took a moment to look back at him. He looked so cute just standing there all flustered.

Scully went out into the hallway and just as she closed the door she heard him sigh loudly. She didn’t even mind doing chores all on her own. It was such a turn on to know that he was in the bedroom waiting for her.

She unloaded the dishwasher (taking an extra-long time to make sure everything was put away neatly) before sweeping the floor. Finally, she decided she should probably check up on him again.

“Finally you’re back…” he turned around and sighed with relief. She silently went up and around her arms around him again.

“How are you holding up?” she asked quietly.

“I’m starting to hate the color of this wall. Can I sit down or something?”

“Sure, hold on. I’ll be right back.”

“That’s what you said an hour ago…” he whined.

“Don’t sass me boy…” she warned.

“…Yes ma’am.”

Scully went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair before dragging it back into the room. She placed in front of the window and opened the curtains.

She knelt in front of him and untied his shoes. He lifted each foot in succession as she took his shoes and socks off. As she took his pants off, she could see he was still hard for her.

“Sit.” She ordered. He made minimal noises of complaint as he obeyed. She stood in front of the chair between him and the window, admiring him from this angle. “Is that better?”

“Yeah. Do the curtains have to be open?” he asked, leaning to look over her shoulder.

“Yes.” She leaned over him, cupping his face in her hands. “Don’t you want the neighbors to see how desperate and horny you are for me, Mulder?” There was no real way any of the people outside could actually see him from this angle, but it was the thought that counts.

“Scully…” he whined again, and she could see just how blown his pupils were.

“Shh…” When she kissed him softly, she could feel his desperation in the way that he kissed her back fiercely, his tongue lashing against hers. She pulled away just as she felt him moan against her lips.

“How long do I have to sit here?”

“I let you know when I come back.” She smirked. “I still have more chores to finish.”

“Aw, come on…” he groaned. “What if I do them for you later?”

“Don’t talk back to me…” she warned, scraping her nails along the back of his neck and growling in his ear.

“Is this punishment for not cleaning up?” he asked. She could feel his pulse fast where her hand laid across his throat.

“Yes. You’ve been a very bad boy, Mulder.” She straddled him, feeling his cock pressing against her center. She leaned down, kissing his neck and letting her hands roam his chest. “And I really think you should be punished…”

“I’m…sorry…” his voice trembled as she ground her clothed sex against his naked erection. “I promise I’ll be good, just please untie me…”

“No.” she climbed off of him and started towards the door. “I still have chores to finish.  You can wait here.”

“Scully!”

She slammed the door before leaning against the wall and giggling.

There wasn’t really a lot of chores to do, so she went the extra mile to keep him waiting. She ran the vacuum and dusted all of the shelves in the living room. When she was done she watched tv for a while. When almost an hour had passed, she went to check on him again.

“How are you holding up?” she asked.

“Please…” His voice was still shaking. “Please untie me…or touch me or something…please.”

She didn’t reply. She just closed the door behind her and began undressing. When she was down to her bra and panties she walked around in front of him.

“Scully…” he looked up at her, and she almost melted at how desperate he looked.

“Mulder, do you want me to untie you?” she began stroking his thighs.

“Yes please.”

“I don’t know if you deserve it yet…” she wrapped her hand around his cock and he groaned.

“But Scully…it’s been like two hours…” It had actually only been an hour and forty-five minutes.

“I guess I was wrong for thinking you could take your punishment like a good boy…” she sighed.

“I am a good boy…” he was indignant, and she knew she hit a sore spot.

“You’re not acting like a good boy…” she stroked him and his whole body trembled.

“I promise…I’ll do anything you want…just don’t stop…”

“I have a better idea.”

He practically sobbed when she stopped touching him. She went to the dresser and got several more ties of assorted colors. When she went back to him and untied his wrists he literally sighed with relief.

“Get on the bed.”

“Yes ma’am.” He was overenthusiastic as he got up from the chair and laid on the bed.

She walked around the bed and looked at him. He looked so relaxed, his eyes closed and a half-smile on his face. He obviously thought his punishment was over. He was very wrong.

Scully climbed onto the bed next to him and took one of his hands. She placed it against one of the bed posts and began tying it.

“Really? More of this?” he whined.

“Quit complaining.” She moved to tie his other wrist to the bed post as well. “This is your chance to show me that you can take your punishment like a good boy.”

“I am a good boy.” He said again, somewhat grumpily.

“Of course you are, Mulder.” She was slightly more compassionate now. She took the last tie and gently laid it over his eyes. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” He said enthusiastically. It seemed she’d found another thing he liked. She’d have to remember that. He lifted his head and she tied it, blindfolding him.

Now that he was completely helpless, she could really have fun with him. She straddled him again, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

She leaned down and slowly ran her tongue across his chest, tasting the salty sweat of his hot skin. He shivered and moaned as she moved up and licked the side of his neck, all while grinding down on him. He fiercely rocked his hips up against her and whimpered.

“Scully…please…please…” His voice was dripping with desperation and honestly, she was too. It was taking all of her willpower not to just start riding him.

“Are you going to be a good boy, Mulder?”

“Yes! Yes! I promise!” When he rocked his hips up again, his cock pressed against her clit through her panties and they both moaned.

She couldn’t wait anymore either. She had more willpower than him, but really not by much. She reached down and tugged her panties aside, exposing her slick folds.

 As she glided her wetness up his shaft, he began moaning and muttering something incoherently. It might have been her name along with a whole bunch of pleases.

When she finally slid down onto him, they both moaned. She was so wound up and tense from all that house work. It was good to have something to relax with.

Apparently her tantalizing slow rhythm wasn’t good enough for him. He pulled a bit on his restraints and rocked his hips faster.

“Please faster….” He moaned.

“No.” she hissed in his ear and he cried out again.

The slow pace may be tortuous for him, but it did a lot for her. Each slow grind down on him rubbed her clit where her panties were still bunched up. She could feel her orgasm building inside her like a lit match to her clit.

“Scully, please…I wanna come…”

She tried to remember the last time he sounded this desperate, but it was hard to think about anything right now. She gave in and gripped his shoulders and began riding him at full force.

It was hard to tell who was louder as they grew closer. Usually Scully was the loud one, but being forced to wait for so long must have something to do with it.

She leaned down and pressed her face into the crook of his neck when she felt herself coming. She could feel him start trembling as well and he cried out just as she did as she felt her orgasm burn through her like fire.

She was glad he didn’t ask her to untie him afterwards, because she honestly didn’t think she could move. It was several moments of heavy breathing before either of them spoke.

“That was…awesome.” He breathed. “But please don’t make me wait so long ever again.” She didn’t say anything. She just gently pushed the tie up from his eyes and smiled at him. “What is it?”

She still didn’t say anything. She just climbed off of him and began getting dressed.

“I just remembered I have some grocery shopping to do.” She told him as she put on her pants and shoes.

“Uh, Scully, aren’t you forgetting something?” he pulled at the restraints again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll untie you when I get back.” She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “…Probably.”

“Scully—“ the disbelief in his voice was the last thing she heard before she closed the door behind her.


End file.
